


One Of Us Will Die Inside These Arms

by runsinthefamily



Series: Empty Arms [3]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runsinthefamily/pseuds/runsinthefamily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on the kmeme: Okay, so my original Garrett took Anders, Bethany, and Varric, and there were about a hundred times when Anders was like, No, really, I need to not be here, I need to go. And every time I was like Oh Anders, it's just the Deep Roads, you'll be fine. We did this once before.</p><p>And then all hell broke loose and there was Sorry, Anders Is Not Here, Leave a Message With These SHADES crap, and then there was Anders all trembling and "I'm sorry, love, I'm sorry," and there was Varric going, "Holy shit, Blondie, let's not do that again, Bianca really hates being turned on her friends."</p><p>BUT WHERE WAS THE OPTION FOR GARRETT TO GO CLING TO ANDERS AND APOLOGIZE?!</p><p>Ahem. Sorry. I just. REALLY wanted to comfort Anders about all that.</p><p>So...even though I have seen some delicious Hawke/Anders h/c prompts on this that I hope get filled, I really want one that focuses on Anders and what he went through in the Deep Roads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of Us Will Die Inside These Arms

Garrett wished, with all his heart, that he had never come here, never learned that his father had dabbled in blood magic, never found out that his lover was living under an extended life sentence, and most of all, had never had to lift his blade against his worst nightmare. Anders, lost to Vengeance and summoning demons to attack his friends.

He left the shades to Varric and Bethany, and focused on Anders, desperately pulling his blows, using the pommel of his sword and the weight of his body to knock Anders down, begging him not to get up, please, please, to come back. Combat was not a science, not a craft, it was chaos and screaming and Anders set him on fire and then he punched, wild and panicked and with the full force of his strength and he saw Anders crumple, the blue glow winking out like a snuffed candle.

He dropped his sword, stripped off his gauntlets and went to his knees beside Anders. Oh, Maker, oh please. Anders was battered and bloody, a split lip, a massive red mark on the side of his face slowly darkening. _Me, I did that,_ Garrett thought, and his throat closed.

"Anders, love," he said constrictedly. "Please."

The eyelids flutter and then open, revealing dazed honey-brown. "Ga - uhh." Anders lifted a hand to his face, muted blue sparking around his fingers. The red faded a bit and then his eyes widened in sudden horror. "Garrett, oh, Maker." He sat up, pressing his hands to Garret's face, to his shoulders. Healing washed out of him like a tide, soothing burns and cuts and aches. "I'm so sorry, oh why ... why did you bring me, I'm ..."

"Stop, stop," said Garrett, taking hold of Anders's hands. "Don't drain yourself, I'm fine."

"You should - leave me," said Anders. "Leave me here. I'm dangerous."

"Never," said Garrett. "This is my fault, I shouldn't have brought you."

"Garrett," said Anders. "Someday ... someday I'm not going to be able to stop."

Garrett shook his head, wordlessly.

"It's true -"

Garrett pulled Anders against him, trying to be careful of his armor, threading one hand into the lank blond hair, and kissed him into silence. "Nothing is inevitable," he said when they broke apart, tears in both their eyes. "Til the day we die. I meant it."

Anders shut his eyes and took a deep, trembling breath. "Alright," he said. "Alright."


End file.
